


Linternas

by Fangirl_BB8



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Español, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Romance, correr por el bosque, la manada está vieja para estas tonterias, nunca lo digas cerca de ellos, ya saben lo normal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: Correr por medio del maldito bosque, estaba haciéndose viejo.Pero por supuesto, que la adición de un par de jinetes sangrientos, hacía la variedad de la vida. Stiles podía darle eso al menos, mientras mantuviera su cabeza unida al cuello.Día 2: Calabazas.Fictober 2020
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952848
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Linternas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marsha_Jho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsha_Jho/gifts).



> ¡Hola corazones! Aquí estamos para disfrutar de un mes lleno de retos 💛 Gracias a Elen, por permitirme usar su lista. Así que aquí mi eleccion del día 2: Calabazas.  
> Y es el regalo para ella, por ser un sol y animarme a escribir.  
> ¡Espero lo disfrutes! ;)

🎃 **Linternas🎃**

_Correr por medio del maldito bosque, estaba haciéndose viejo._

Pero por supuesto, que la adición de un par de jinetes sangrientos, hacía la variedad de la vida. Stiles podía darle eso al menos, mientras mantuviera su cabeza unida al cuello.

Y pudiera llegar a casa antes de la medianoche, que los exámenes no se corregirían solos.

—¡Ahí, ahí a la derecha!

La voz estridente de Isaac, se escucha sobre el chillido digno de un Nazgûl que se precipitaba demasiado cerca. Stiles gira en la dirección señalada, justo donde el álamo plateado se erguía con energía vibrante. Su cuerpo respondiendo a la magia antigua, con anticipación.

Un santuario. _Protección._

Sus pulmones arden, y casi es enterrado en medio de raíces con el cuerpo de Isaac y Erika, golpeando su espalda. Los gritos de los jinetes son agudos, lanzando una sensación espantosa en su piel. Pero al menos se limitan a pisar la tierra lejos del refugio, inquietos.

—Esta es la última vez, que contesto tu llamada ¡Si no es sobre una maratón de Star Wars, olvídame!

La mujer lobo, rueda los ojos, poniéndose de pie. Sus cabellos un embrollo dorado, mientras gruñe por haber rasgado sus medias nuevas. Isaac solo se desploma en un rincón, junto al tronco con los ojos cerrados. Honestamente, están algo gastados para estas cosas.

No que Stiles lo admita. Juventud, sigue siendo su segundo nombre. Casi. Puede que cambie si eso que siente, es un calambre en su pierna.

—¿Por qué no llamaron a Derek? Oh, no me den esa mirada ¿Al menos le avisaron que los extras de Sleepy Hollow, están atacando sus tierras?

—Está ocupado, y podemos manejarlo.

Claro que apenas Isaac lo mencionó, y otro chillido de los jinetes hace temblar las barreras de protección. Comienzan a sentir que se han atrapado allí, sin plan de rescate.

—¿Ideas? Porque no creo que soporte otra ola de cantos de sirena.

—Deberías oír a Jackson, cuando viene de visita y Boyd lo emborracha. Un milagro que las ventanas sigan allí.

Erika sonríe, porque es malvada aún con restos de mugre en el cabello, y Stiles agradece los chismes sobre el idiota que se casó con su primer amor infantil. Es mejor que pensar, que ha rechazado la idea de oír las desgracias en primer plano. La nueva mansión Hale nunca había estado más llena de vida, lobos regresando para presentar sus respetos, reuniones tradicionales, incluso alianzas con otras manadas.

Él nunca se quedó más de lo necesario. Sigue siendo un comportamiento estúpido, pero no quiere mas problemas con Derek. No después de negarse a tomar lugar en una manada que no era suya.

Scott después de todo, seguía por alguna parte. Y él es leal. A pesar de que la manada sigue un patrón libre, cada vez más distante.

—Necesitamos un ritual de regresión. Lo que sea que los convocó a este plano, debe poder terminar una vez lo alcancemos.

—Momento ¿realmente es el jinete sin cabeza?

—¿Tienes alguna opción? Porque no se tú, pero prometí una clase divertida a primera hora.

Isaac gruñe, y parece hacer un puchero; Erika solo suspira y Stiles pone manos en jarra. Alza una ceja. Sus terribles años con Harris, le han dejado maneras útiles para su trabajo.

También funciona en lobos.

—Si, lo que sea. Tendrás a tus chicos para el amanecer. 

Stiles parpadea. Eso. _¿Ellos ...?_

—Oh por Dios ¿están celosos?

Erica voltea la cara para ocultar una risa, pero el otro cachorro se eriza y es todo lo que necesita saber Stiles. Son unos tontos. Pero cualquier palabra pata remarcar, que la posesividad no es un rasgo deseable, muere en su lengua, cuando uno de los jinetes chilla y un golpe seco apuñala el árbol.

—Maldita sea, plan B, ¿Cuánta ceniza de montaña tienen?

Al menos las barreras soportan, pero Stiles necesita salir y llegar al terreno cerca del río, justo donde los espectros aparecieron y buscar el objeto que los convoca. La cacería de venados, pasaría muy pronto a habitantes de Beacon Hills, si desperdiciaban la noche.  
No por primera vez, desearía un poco de refuerzos. No su padre, Dios lo mantiene en su papeleo y planes para controlar los trucos del Halloween cercano.

Piensa en un tipo melancólico, con músculos y voz de mando, que puede ser útil cuando gusta. Quizás mas de lo que el mismo piensa.

Hombres lobo, un desastre en sí.

Pero no hay lugar para pensamientos de melancolía. Así que montan la ceniza y organizan la distracción. Los dos jinetes tratan de alcanzar a Isaac, mientras Stiles corre de nuevo, Erika empujándolo con a través de las hojas caídas.

En serio, sus piernas no están hechas de fibra lobuna.

Conociendo de memoria el bosque, Stiles se precipita hacia el riachuelo mientras siente los cascos de un caballo a la distancia. Lo ha detectado. Murmura un rápido hechizo para cubrir sus huellas, y respira un poco acelerado, divisando la orilla bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

No espera la figura que se gira en su dirección.

Por una fracción de segundo, sus dedos hormiguean con algún conjuro antiguo, pero el brillo de ojos rojos lo detiene. Joder con el drama.

—¡Maldición Derek, podría haberte matado! —Sigue gritando hasta llegar a su lado, y empujarlo sin dejar de buscar lo que sea que los jinetes llamen.

—¿Se puede saber que demonios haces solo, en medio de la jodida noche? ¡Dijimos que no actuarias de forma estúpida!

Guau. Esas son muchas palabras, que por lo general sorprenderían a cualquiera, viniendo del lobo malo Hale. Sin embargo Stiles se ha acostumbrado lentamente, a esta versión más madura que parece querer quitarlo del campo de batalla, con sermones paternales. Sospecha que el tiempo con Cora tuvo efectos secundarios.

Pone en duda el impacto en la manada. El salvajismo es duro en cada familia.

—¡Si claro, hablaremos cuando la parca no quiera mi cabeza! ¡Ahora muévete y busca-! ¡¿Qué demonios ?!

Derek lo levanta, porque es un cavernícola. Uno de los fuertes y lo hecha al hombro, antes de que los cascos de caballos del infierno, se detengan por encima de la colina para verlos. Esto se convierte en una adaptación de Peter Jackson con demasiada rapidez. Y Stiles ni siquiera quiere ser un hobbit.

—Dere-

—Silencio.

Porque claro. Eso de pellizcar su pierna seguro le impide hablar. Stiles le devuelve el golpe en la espalda ... que básicamente es un muro de músculos. Van a tener que revisarle los nudillos luego.

—Hijo calabazas. Calabazas encendidas. Los niños de Susan Verton, han estado jugando en el bosque. No fue hasta hoy que noté que llevaban un maldito libro de necromancia.

El más joven está impresionado: sus tontos alumnos que no pueden armar un ensayo sobre la historia del pueblo, pero convocan demonios de grado cinco con calabazas.

—Voy a castigarlos de por vida. No tendrán idea de que los golpeó.

Y escucha la risa de Derek, antes que el hombre lo ponga sobre sus pies de nuevo. La vista de frente del alfa, no debería ser con esa sonrisa torcida.

No es bueno para el corazón de Stiles. Menos con oídos biónicos cerca.

—¿No te gustaría cuidar a otros cachorros? Al menos Isaac es alérgico a los libros y no hay riesgos.

Stiles se muerde los labios. Claro que Derek no sabe quienes lo trajeron. Ni que reiterar esa oferta lo tienta ... pero por otras razones. Así que se niega, en silencio y prestando atención a los ruidosos próximos.

Derek no va a tenerlo en su manada. No, porque eso significaría que Stiles regresaría a llorar por los rincones y suspirar como una dama sureña. Suficiente dignidad perdida hace siete años. Demasiados castillos en el aire, especulaciones y espacios vacíos; ese rasgo de ser un adulto para enfrentar sus sentimientos todavía está pendiente.

Los jinetes rodean su ubicación, Derek pierde el brillo suave y murmura un plan para alcanzar las calabazas. Los niños las han colgado de un viejo pino, junto a la pendiente del espejo de agua.

Pero antes de salir a correr, Stiles debe avisarle. Quizás el Alfa, este distraído para captar el aroma, o se ha acostumbrado a ellos; pero es mejor darle todo el panorama.

—No te preocupes, Erica e Isaac deben estar cerca.

Ni siquiera se queda a ver la mirada incrédula y furiosa, antes de salir por el lateral y buscar el maldito árbol.

Solo le lleva caerse dos veces, con las viejas trampas de cazadores, antes de divisarlas.

Dos pequeñas chispas anaranjadas, se mueven ante cada respiración ahogada. Están a unos cincuenta metros, colgando de ramas bajas y con cuerdas de seda. Honestamente, los Verton son demasiado creativos para su propio bien.

Stiles comienza a trepar, empujan sus piernas y estira sus dedos para rozar la primera cuerda. La luz de la linterna dentro de la calabaza, refleja una sonrisa siniestra.

Apenas puede sostener la calabaza, cuando el chillido del jinete le hace soltarla, la horrible sonrisa tambaleándose como un péndulo. Stiles trepa más alto, por supuesto con calzado inadecuado y con sus muslos ardiendo por el ejercicio. Gracias al cielo, nadie puede hacer un comentario al respecto. Sus dedos tiemblan, rozando la superficie anaranjada, el espectro agitándose bajo sus tobillos. Es cuando oye el rugido de lobos acercándose. 

Un gran lobo negro puja al caballo infernal, y el jinete busca el mejor ángulo para clavar su maldita espada oxidada.

La calabaza vuelve por el pequeño empujón, y Stiles saca su navaja para cortar la cuerda. Deja que se estrelle en el suelo, mientras la llama de la vela sigue ardiendo. Hay un chillido agónico a lo lejos ... porque por supuesto esa era la luz del otro jinete.

Derek sigue lanzando zarpazos a un ente sin cabeza, y Stiles decide que la otra calabaza está demasiado lejos de sus brazos inútiles. Así que aquí va el plan C.

Se concentra y murmura el hechizo para que la pequeña llama, desate el infierno y chamusque a la inocente calabaza. Es un espectáculo aterrador, con el graznido agudo de fondo y la advertencia de pérdida de oído temporal. Qué diablos. Mira hacia abajo, mientras la sombra del jinete se desliza con el aire, en brazas rojizas.

Derek sigue en su forma de lobo y aúlla hacia el cielo.

Que esta poniéndose viejo, pero siempre hay lugar para celebrar.

Stiles pretende hacer su baile de la victoria, pero la rama en la que se apoya se quiebra, su pie resbala. Y no es probable pensar algo más, antes de la sensación de vacío cayendo.

Obviamente, debería haber desaprobado a todos y emborracharse con helado de chocolate, mientras Luke descubre que su padre es el tipo dramático. Pero no, Stiles siempre elige el camino pedregoso y de calabazas macabras.

Quizás la caída le quiete las ganas de seguir corriendo. O quizás de nuevo, sea Derek con sus reflejos supernaturales quien lo atrape, antes de tambalearse hacia atrás y morder el polvo.

Definitivamente estas noches necesitan seguro médico.

—¿Todo bien ahí, chico grande?

Derek es extrañamente suave, a pesar de que sus brazos parecen hechos de roble. El suspiro que lanza, hace que al menos de por hecho que no hay nada perforado o quebrado. Stiles se eleva, con las manos sobre el estúpido pecho del hombre. Y oh, es un hombre.

El lobo ha retrocedido.

Lo que significa mucha piel. Demasiada piel.

Y su corazón puede joderse.

—¿Simplemente podrías aceptar estar en la manada? Porque por Dios, Stiles, atraparte se está volviendo malo para mi salud.

El hombre lobo le da una mirada larga, llena de cosas que hacen el ambiente sofocante. Stiles quiere moverse, y quizás correr hasta la protección de los álamos ... pero ya ha dado una carrera de campeonato. Es hora de dejar de escapar.

—Y dicen que no tienes sentido de la autopreservación, Der. Esos cachorros tuyos, son horribles ¿lo sabes?

Stiles sonríe, ante el ceño eterno y se inclina hacia la boca. Da un pequeño, ínfimo beso iluminado por la pequeña linterna estrellada. La piel del lobo es dorada, y Stiles siente que la noche no ha sido tan mala.

No cuando Derek descubre que puede usar sus manos. Y boca.

Y besarse así hace maravillas en la escala de desastres, mientras Stiles descubre que hacer estallar calabazas, no es su único talento de la noche. Por favor, Derek Hale está desnudo y si no se detienen, marcarán de por vida a sus cachorros.

Quienes por cierto, hacen sonidos de arcadas y gruñidos para detener sus heridas psíquicas.

Derek deja la boca de Stiles, solo para gruñir a su manada y comenzar a dar todo el olfateo de lobo acaparador.

—¡Bien, se acabó el recreo! Vamos Der, hora de buscar tus pantalones y buscar el libro de los Verton.

El quejido es tan poco alfa, que Stiles se avergüenza de él antes de darle un par de besos mas para conformarlo. Definitivamente no baja su mirada, de los ojos brillantes de Derek hasta que puede ponerse de pie y rebuscar las calabazas rotas.

Diez minutos, y con todos vestidos, Stiles vuelve a través del bosque con las risas de los cachorros sobre sus tan perfectos alumnos; mientras un lobo grande malo y tonto, le lleva de la mano con una sonrisa escondida.

Quizás, después de todo, aún puedan encontrar el ritmo.

🎃🐺🎃

**Author's Note:**

> Me alegra poder compartir este mes, con un listado que dedicare al multifandom ✨ Espero poder escribir unos cuantos días más, pero no esperen que sean días consecutivos 😅  
> Gracias por leer, cuidense mucho ♡


End file.
